Chosen
"Chosen" is the 65th episode of Haven and the thirteenth episode of Season 5. This is also the mid season finale of Season 5. Synopsis A shocking revelation threatens to upend the fragile stability of Haven. Mara's endgame is finally revealed, while Audrey and Nathan pursue a plan to stop her once and for all. Plot Credits Main Cast *Emily Rose as Audrey Parker / Mara *Lucas Bryant as Nathan Wournos *Eric Balfour as Duke Crocker Guest Starring *Laura Mennell as Charlotte Cross *Richard Donat as Vince Teagues *John Dunsworth as Dave Teagues *Jayne Eastwood as Gloria Verrano *Anthony Ulc as Joe Sena *Adam "Edge" Copeland (credited as Adam Copeland and WWE Superstar Edge) as Dwight Hendrickson Cast *Vikki Humphrey as Lisa Hawkins *Madeline Toal as Julia *Keegan Blue as John-John *Michael Best as Mr. Lentino *Leah Johnson as Nurse *Saundra Vernon as Uniform Cop *Molly Dunsworth as Vickie Dutton *Kirsty Hinchcliffe as Rebecca Rafferty Quotes *'Lisa': You should make your own Kahlua. Its not hard and the White Russians would be a lot better. Duke: Shh. whispers Please go away. Lisa: Sir, I'm a customer and I'm correcting a problem in your establishment. Duke: up Lady, I know problems and store bought Kahlua is not a problem. his hand Go. *'Nathan': So the void separates our worlds? Charlotte: Like a DMZ. Not a place anyone should stay. Mara and William took Aether from the void, and brought it here. Audrey: Why? Why would Mara bring the troubles here? Charlotte: For love but it was misguided. When I found out I tried to correct the situation, make a punishment that yielded reparations and made my daughter realized the error of her ways. Audrey: So the barn. The barn stole personalities from Sarah, Lucy, Audrey to what? To teach your daughter a lesson? Charlotte: And to help all of you. *'Gloria': What do you mean you can't give me a sedative? I have to go to the Gull and pick up a body with a sponge. Nurse: You don't need me to give you a sedative. Gloria: Really? tray out of the nurse's hands which ultimately distracts the Guard How about now? Do you need me to give me one now? *'Audrey': Your mom. She wants to see you. Mara: I will not go and see her. Audrey: Why? Mara: If she really was you're mother you would know but you can deliver a message for me. Tell mommy dearest to open a damn thinny so I can blow this clambake, alone, without her. She will say no and when she does you tell her that I've turned Duke Crocker into something...awesome. A concentration of new troubles that no one has ever seen and yeah a few of them have leaked out but those were farts in a dust storm. If my mom doesn't open a thinny and let me leave by the end of the day Duke will blow. And Haven will see troubles that will make the last 500 years look like a square dance. And two more things. One. anyone kills me, he explodes and two, you're so pale you really shouldn't wear more blush. Here's some whips Audrey. *'Mr. Lentino': I am so fired. *'Charlotte': This is so odd for me. Audrey: It is. Charlotte: You look exactly like my daughter. Audrey: But I'm not. Charlotte: No. Mara's my daughter Audrey: Than who's daughter am I? Charlotte: I don't know, the troubles maybe and. pauses I'm sorry. No one's my guess. *'Audrey': She said if you don't leave, she's gonna blow up a trouble bomb...Duke Crocker. Mara said that she did something to Duke and when he explodes he'll fill this town with full of the worst troubles that anyone has seen. Unless, you let her go into the void. *'Duke': Hey, Mara. It's your old buddy, Duke Crocker. Remember me? Great in the sack, loves toe-play? *'Mara': I kind of love you, Duke Crocker. Duke: Yeah, you got a strange way of showing it. Mara: Yeah, well sometimes that's a good thing. *'Nathan': What are you doing here? Gloria: Well the cops told me to check on Mr. M80 who's terrible. Nathan: And that's evidence? Gloria: No um Duke wanted to thank me I did him a favor this morning so he called and said I can take his perishables. He's going out of town. Nathan: Where? Gloria: I don't know. Nathan: Gloria I need to find him. He's probably with. Vickie: Audrey? She was with I saw here sitting in the car. Nathan: That wasn't Audrey. Did they say anything? Do you have any idea where they were going? Gloria: No but I know how they were going. *'Audrey': You said that when we combine I won't be inside Mara I will be a part of Mara. Charlotte: Yes imagine a, drop of white paint being mixed and swirled into a can of black paint. Gone but, still inside. Audrey: So then Audrey Parker, will cease to exist. Will, will die? Charlotte: Yes she must. cocking Mara: Damn straight. *'Mara': Every time I see you you make me uneasy. I get creeped out like I forgotten something important. Audrey: walks up to Mara And every time I see you it makes me wanna vomit. *'Nathan': Mara? Audrey: up and turns around It's me. Nathan: Audrey? Audrey: Parker. Nathan: How? Charlotte: Mara was already destroyed by the loss of her father. I've been trying to rescue her from that tragedy but today I realized I was just, torturing her instead. Nathan: So you changed, you changed your daughter? Charlotte: I preferred to think of it as rescued. Audrey was how Mara once was, the daughter I loved. Nathan: Parker Audrey: up to Nathan and embraces him Yes yes it's me Nathan. *'Duke': Uh hello? So what the hell happens to me now? Charlotte: Mara really did like you Duke. She said that you two were going on a trip and she said she turned you off you should be okay. Duke: sighs Just a tip next time just skip to the good part. *'Charlotte' Duke: I don't understand. Mara said that she turned you off before your trip. Audrey: Mara also said that Duke would explode if she died. Mara really died didn't she? Charlotte: I didn't think this would happen. Notes Category:Season 5